Ancient Egypt - Day 20
|Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 19 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 21}} Difficulty Unlike the first Save Our Seeds of Ancient Egypt, this one has a different layout for the endangered being slightly more closer towards the zombies. Explorer Zombies can easily burn down the Sunflowers if the player is not careful. Iceberg Lettuce is useful for this situation, especially its Plant Food upgrade. The player should bring an area-of-effect plant, as the Camel Zombies serve as shields for Explorer Zombies. Unfortunately, this makes the newly acquired Repeater almost useless. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 4 |note4 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie9 = |note9 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie12 = 1 5 3 3 2 4 |note12 = Final wave; 1x Plant Food available}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower (or Sun-shroom) **Repeater **Bonk Choy **Iceberg Lettuce **Potato Mine **Grave Buster *Still, two columns of Sunflowers are essential. *Collect the sun, plant Iceberg Lettuces first. Then, plant Potato Mines near the Sunflowers if the typical zombies appear on the first, second, fourth, or fifth lane. *Plant Bonk Choys in front of the endangered Sunflowers. *Two columns of Repeaters are needed. Save Iceberg Lettuces for Explorer Zombies. *Plant Wall-nuts near the Bonk Choys if needed. *Then, the final wave comes and a lot of Explorer Zombies appear. Quickly, use Plant Food on Iceberg Lettuce. Strategy 2 This will not help you the first time through, but is useful if you ever need to revisit to kill a Yeti. :Created by *Required plants: **Sunflower + Twin Sunflower **Squash **Chili Bean **Grave Buster **Spikerock *Spikerocks will be your main killer, but do not plant them too early. At start of game, concentrate on planting a lot of Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers, and use the Squash and Chili Bean to take care of the first two zombies. *After the two zombies have come through, it's time to start thinking about planting Spikerocks. If you can fill up columns 8 and 9 with Spikerocks (meaning you have got to destroy any tombstones there first), that takes care of everything except the Buckethead Zombie. For Bucketheads, you have got Chili Bean and Squash. *At the start of the game, do not plant anything in the middle row (the one without endangered plants) - you might as well let the zombies walk through and trigger the lawn mower first, and then you can start planting in it. *Pacing matters in this level. Meaning: do not kill zombies too quickly. If you have a plant like Ghost Pepper, that sometimes kills zombies too quickly, triggering more to appear faster than you can handle. Suggested extra plants: Potato Mine (for cheaper kills of first two zombies, and of Bucketheads, than Chili Bean or Squash), Cherry Bomb (for emergencies). Strategy 3 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Wall-nut **Repeater **Iceberg Lettuce **Grave Buster **Potato Mine **Seventh and eighth slots are not default, so they are optional. #Plant Sunflowers on the first column. Do not place any in the middle row. The endangered Sunflowers will give you extra sun. #When the first zombie appears, place an Iceberg Lettuce to freeze him. Place a Potato Mine as far as possible from him. #When the second zombie appears, place a Repeater behind the endangered Sunflower and place a Wall-nut in front of the Sunflower. #Continue to place Repeaters behind the Sunflowers and Wall-nuts in front of them. You must have at least two Repeaters behind the Sunflowers at the end of the game. #Use Iceberg Lettuce to freeze Explorer Zombies and Potato Mines to kill zombies in the middle row. #When the first huge wave of zombies arrive, place at least one Repeater in the middle row. #When the second huge wave of zombies arrive, wait for the Explorer Zombies to come and then use plant food on the Iceberg Lettuce. This should take care of the Explorer Zombies. Your Repeaters should take the rest of the zombies fairly easily. Gallery Aed20U.png|By Aed20AU.png|Using Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food upgrade Day 20 AE 1st Reward.png|First time reward AE20Char.jpg|By BOgameplay8.jpg|By SnapdragonsINeedMoreOfThat.jpg|By IMG_0129.PNG|How a pro ( ) beats a level SweetGarlicBF10.PNG|Lane Diverters by AE - Day 20 (PG234) - 1.png|By AE - Day 20 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 AE20.PNG|A strategy using shadow plants PvZ2 Stragety A20.png|By SOAE20.PNG|By AE 20.png|Finished by Comicboss4000. Trivia *Between the 1.7 update and the 1.9 update, the player could not lose any lawn mowers. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Survive and protect plant Ancient Egypt Day 20 (Ep.26)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Ancient Egypt - Save Our Seeds II PvZ 2 Walkthrough How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 20's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with pre-placed plants